Money Power Glory More
by PlayTheGame
Summary: It was only supposed to be business. Destroying her father. Becoming champion. They let themselves slip, giving in to their desires and making the most of their situation. She's after the power. He's after the glory. Neither could ever anticipate what was to come... HHH/Steph. Set in Nov 1999.


**A/N - So today 11/29 marks the 16th anniversary of the beautiful time HHH date raped Stephanie McMahon lol. Obviously it all turned out to be a big scheme to take down Vince. Well, to commemorate such a momentous occasion I give you this! A little peek into the beginnings of Hunter and Stephanie's relationship. Decidedly rated, right from the beginning. They're pervs. I can't help it. Also the lyrics belong to Lana Del Rey. Enjoy...**

* * *

 _ **The sun also rises on those who fail to call…my life, it comprises of losses and wins and fails and falls…I can do it if you really, really like that..I know what you really want, b-b-baby-baby…I can do it if you think you like that…You should run, boy, run…**_

"Fuck…..oh _fuck_!"

Stephanie McMahon's eyes rolled to the back of her head in pure delirious joy. She gripped the headboard tightly and thrust her hips, enjoying the heavenly combination of silken sheets and bearded stubble against the supple skin of her thighs. Caesar's Palace was no stranger to the corrupt and wicked acts of those who visited Sin City. But she'd bet her God damn life that it had never bore witness to such a vicious plan; a plan that had finally come to fruition mere hours ago and a plan she was presently reaping the rewards of.

His greedy mouth sucked at her slowly. Fuck, she never wanted him to stop. There was no doubt the experience had been heightened by the vindictiveness of their actions but she also couldn't deny how gifted he was with his tongue. Really she would have been disappointed if all the stories had turned out to be a massive lie. She cast a quick glance down, chewing on her lip and reaching for his head even though it was covered by ivory silk. She felt his tongue sweep over folds. His head moved fractionally, his warm hand gripping her hip tightly. The next flick of his tongue sent her head spinning, right before he latched on to her aching core and lapped at a torturous pace.

"Shit…God, don't stop." Her soft mumbles were masked by the overpowering sound of a phone ringing. In the most frustrating way possible, his lips slowly detached from her throbbing center. "Fucking phone…" Reaching blindly, Stephanie managed to find the offending device and a cruel snarl tugged at her lips when she saw the name flashing on the screen. Trust him to ruin the moment. And it was truly ruined when she felt shifting beneath the sheets before his head gradually appeared, an equally pissed off expression on his face.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

His voice was thick and laced with equal parts desire and annoyance. Stephanie took a moment to study his face, taking great satisfaction in the way his mouth glistened and lips shined. She'd left her mark on him. When he licked his lips and let out the faintest groan at the taste she was ready to throw the phone out the fucking window. Speaking of which…the horrible sound continued to pierce their ears.

"Answer the fucking phone. Or don't. Just make it stop."

"It's him."

"Oh."

Upon hearing said information, an amused smirk flirted with his lips and Stephanie felt his fingers tease the area his mouth had just been devouring. His eyes sparkled before his face disappeared in her neck. "Answer."

Using her best cheery voice, Stephanie hit the glowing green button and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hi!"

"Hey baby! How is your bachelorette party?"

"It's going great. How is your night?"

"Amazing. Your brother is crazy! It's very quiet there, I thought you guys were going to a club?"

"Somebody spilled a drink on my shirt. I had to go clean it up. I'm all wet."

She was only half lying. When she heard him snicker she promptly shoved him away from her, trying to hide the smile in her voice. Her 'fiancé' was such a fucking idiot. She couldn't wait to be rid of him when this was all said and done.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Are you ok?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes in annoyance. She had a theoretical drink spilled on her, not fucking acid. Of course she was fine. She swore every time she spoke to this man he confirmed she had made the right decision. "Yes. But I should…"

"I can't wait for our wedding night, Steph. I've been thinking about you a lot."

Another snicker, this time much louder than the previous. She went to shove him again but this time he grabbed her fingers and brought them to his mouth, sucking two of her slender digits sensually. His actions caused her to temporarily forget she was even on the phone. How was he able to have such power over her? This was happening purely because they both got mutual benefit from working together. It was never supposed to have been sexual but neither of them could deny their chemistry. From the moment she had first approached him with this idea it had been there. With every subsequent meeting she could feel it building between them until she knew it was just a matter of time before she completely lost control and begged him to take her. She didn't have to. That had been almost a month ago. Ever since she had used every available opportunity to fuck him senseless and it still wasn't enough. When they concocted the idea to get married in Vegas her body was literally shaking with desire at the thought of getting him all to herself in the city of sin.

"Have you been thinking about me?"

"Yes," she breathed in response, finally coming to her senses but not once breaking the intense gaze she shared with the man across her bed. "I think about you all the time. What I want to do to you…what I want you to do to me…the parts of my body that ache for your touch. How badly I have to have you." She heard a deep sigh down the phone but it barely registered. Instead she was enraptured by the sinful look in his eyes. Every word had been meant for him and he heard her loud and clear.

"Jesus, Steph. Are you drunk?"

She would have laughed at his pathetic little awkward chuckle if she actually gave a crap about anything he had to say. "I have to go Andrew. They're calling me."

"Right. Enjoy the rest of your night. Talk to you soon. I love you…"

Stephanie dropped the phone to the floor, her completely oblivious fiancé already forgotten.

"You think about me all the time?"

"Yes."

"What do you think about?"

His hushed voice whispered over her jaw as his face hovered there. The position allowed him to nip at her skin or look into her eyes at will. Her admission seemed to pique his interest. There were no games with him. Right from the start they had been upfront and honest about everything. She saw no reason to change that now. Running her hand from his neck she trailed it down his muscled chest, under the sheets that still covered them both and right to the hardness between his legs. "I think about this." She squeezed for emphasis, taking too much enjoyment from the way his eyes briefly slid shut and the sexy smile adorning his face.

She pulled him down with her free hand and nibbled on his ear. "And I think about you doing what you were doing before that idiot interrupted us." Stephanie was desperate to feel his mouth on her again. Never in her life had a man tended to her so expertly that she turned to complete putty at his touch. It wasn't even fair to compare him to her sloppy fiancé. Andrew was a disaster by any standards but compared to this? Was it any bit of wonder she constantly got wet at the thought of them spending time together? Andrew had completely ruined her sex drive. Now she was getting it back in spades and she craved it at every turn. This was strictly business but there was nothing against mixing a little pleasure in the deal. It was only sex and they both enjoyed it. It wasn't hurting anybody. Quite the opposite in fact.

Rather than answer her verbally, he simply dragged his mouth down, disappearing under the covers once again and taking up his previous position. Without a second thought, he gripped her hip and kneaded her soft skin as his tongue went back to work.

Above him Stephanie cried out, her hands squeezing the head board once more and hips thrusting towards his face. "Hunter…."

Hunter flattened his tongue and pressed it against her with vigor. No matter what happened at the end of this, he didn't think he'd ever get over the fact that Vince McMahon's baby girl was one of the most incredible fucks he'd ever had. Never in a million years had he expected her to be what she was yet with every encounter she managed to surprise him. This time using that stupid fucker Test to tell him how much she wanted him. He'd feel sorry for the guy if he wasn't such a waste of skin. He'd been fucking his woman going on a month now and the idiot was none the wiser. And he knew she wasn't putting out for him. The guy was a fucking moron. He'd already wasted enough time thinking about him for one night. Besides, technically he wasn't her fiancé any more. How could he be when she was already married?

A wicked smile tugged at his lips as Hunter brought his fingers in on the action. Her desperate cries from above did something to him. Clearly they both got off on the genius of their ever evolving plan to get rid of her old man but also on each other. Mixing business with pleasure sure as hell had its benefits. Slowly he had come to yearn for the times she could come to him. In between raining hell upon the WWF and his constant quest for the gold, she was the one thing that was keeping him grounded. If he had any sense he'd be scared to death of what that meant. But they were too tangled for sense at this stage. She was using him for her own personal gain; to destroy her father and give her the power she so desperately craved. He was using her to get the one thing that seemed to be eluding him at every turn; the WWF title. In the middle of it all, they'd both ended up wanting and needing each other.

Sometime later in the middle of the night, Stephanie woke to the sound of shuffling. Her lazy blue eyes opened slowly, trying to pinpoint the location of the noise. At the foot of the bed Hunter sat pulling on his shirt. She absently stretched her aching limbs, unable to stop the satisfied smile that crept on her face nor the well earned yawn that came directly after. She was exhausted in the best way possible.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hunter turned at the sound of her voice and took a moment to let his eyes run over her. She lay lazily stretched out, her eyes smiling as she looked at him. Part of him wanted to stay. He had debated it ever since he woke up. But if he stayed it would open up a can of worms he wasn't ready to face right now. "Yeah. Tomorrow. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't check in with my wife right? Can't have her divorcing me after a day."

Anybody else would probably consider their actions deplorable. But to them it was freedom, especially Stephanie. She sat up on the bed and boldly grabbed his hand, tugging him towards her and right into a tongue filled kiss. "You keep doing what you did last night and she'll never divorce you."

Hunter thoroughly enjoyed the way she was chewing on his lip. Fucking hell. McMahon's little girl was all grown up. Maybe he should just climb back in there with her? No. Not tonight. "Is that right?"

"It is."

"That's good to know. And just so _you_ know…I had a hell of a time consummating this marriage."

Stephanie half giggled before pushing his face away. She wanted him to stay but could tell he wasn't up for it just yet. Instead she lay back down and got comfortable.

"I'll see you tomorrow to edit the footage."

"Bye Hunter."

He simply winked and made for the door. She watched his retreating form as a surge of confidence filtered through her body. Their little agreement was too good to fail. They would both get what they wanted and rule the WWF together. It was genius, uncomplicated and beneficial. It was everything she'd ever wanted…and after tonight she realized that maybe just maybe, it could be so much more.

 _ **I want money, power and glory…I want money and all your power, all your glory…Alleluia, I wanna take you for all that you got…Alleluia, I'm gonna take them for all that they got…**_


End file.
